civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
In the Community Balance Patch, social policies have been changed dramatically with the reforming of every policy tree. Also, the 9 social branches are divided into 3 specific eras: Tradition, Progress (Liberty), and Authority (Honor) unlock in the Ancient Era; Piety, Statecraft (Patronage), and Aesthetics unlock in the Medieval Era; and Industry (Commerce), Imperialism (Exploration), and Rationalism unlock in the Industrial Era. Order, Autocracy, and Freedom can now only be adopted as an Ideology once you complete three social policy branches or reach the Atomic Era. You also earn cumulative benefits for adopting multiple policies from the same tree. Finally, some World Wonders are now linked to different trees and some have been unlinked. (For example, the Pyramids were linked to the Liberty tree, but now the Forbidden Palace has taken its place.) Wonders linked to policy trees can only be built if the relevant tree has been completed and you have researched the necessary technology. The next Tier of policies can be unlocked by getting 6 other Policies or advancing 2 Eras. Ideologies would need 18 Policies and Industrial or Atomic Era. The previous system was needing 3 Finishers for Ideologies. Tradition (Ancient Era) Tradition focuses on generating Great People and the construction of an impressive Capital. Adopting Tradition grants: * +2 Culture and +2 Food in the capital. * +5% Growth in all cities. Each Tradition Policy grants an additional: *+5% Growth in all cities. *+1 Food in the Capital. Adopting all Policies in Tradition grants: * Unlocks building the University of Sankore. * +1 Food from all Great Person Improvements and Landmarks. * Throne Room built in Capital(+10% to all Yields, 1 Musician Slot, 1 Great Work of Music slot, Golden Ages last 25% longer). * Allows for the purchase of Great Engineers with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Progress (Ancient Era) Progress is best for civilizations which desire robust infrastructure and scientific advancement. Adopting Progress grants: * Receive 30 Science when a Citizen is born in your Capital, scaling with Era. * Receive 10 Culture when a Technology is researched. Each Progress Policy unlocked grants an additional: * 10 Culture when a Technology is researched, scaling with Era. Adopting all Policies in Progress grants: * Unlocks building the Forbidden Palace * Receive 20 Gold when a Citizen is born, scaling with Era. * Allows for the purchase of Great Writers with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Authority (Ancient Era) Authority will greatly benefit warlike and expansionist civilizations. Adopting Authority grants: * +25% combat bonus vs barbarians, and receive an announcement when a Barbarian Camp spawns in revealed territory. * Gain culture when you kill Units and clear Barbarian Camps. * +1 Production in every city. Each Authority Policy unlocked grants: * +1 Production in every city. Adopting all Policies in Authority grants: * Unlocks building the Terracotta Army * Allows the purchasing of Landsknechts, Foreign Legions, and Mercenaries as their prerequisite technologies are researched. * Allows for the purchase of Great Generals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Medieval Era Policies These can be unlocked by unlocking 6 other Policies Era. Piety (Medieval Era) Piety capitalizes on your investment in religion and trade. Adopting Piety grants: * +100% pressure in nearby cities without your majority religion * All religions (or just your founded religion, if you have one) spread to owned cities without a majority religion from 50% further away. Each Piety Policy unlocked grants: * +3% gold in cities with a Temple Adopting all Policies in Piety grants: * Unlocks building the University of Sankore. * +33% Food or Production from Internal Trade Routes originating in your Capital or a Holy City. * Cities that follow your majority religion generate +3 of every yield. * Allows for the purchase of Great Artists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Statecraft (Medieval Era) Statecraft enhances the benefits of City State friendships and global diplomacy. Adopting Statecraft grants: * Resting point for Influence with all City-States is increased by 20. * City-States Quests Rewards increased by +30%. Each Statecraft Policy unlocked grants: * Your City-State Influence degrades 5% slower. Adopting all Policies in Statecraft grants: * Unlocks building the Forbidden Palace. * Allied City-States will occasionally gift you Great People. * World Wonders require 1 less Policy for every 4 CS Allies you maintain. * Allows for the purchase of Great Diplomats with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Aesthetics (Medieval Era) Aesthetics improves your ability to generate Culture and Tourism. Adopting Aesthetics grants: * +5% Great Writer, Great Artist, and Great Musician rates in all cities. * Receive a large amount of Culture every time you expend a Great Person. Each Aesthetics Policy unlocked grants: * +5% Great Writer, Great Artist, and Great Musician rates in all cities. Adopting all Policies in Aesthetics grants: * Unlocks building the Uffizi. * Doubles Tourism theming bonuses from Buildings and Wonders. * Allows you to see Hidden Antiquity Sites. before Archaeology, still need Archaeologists. * Allows for the purchase of Great Musicians with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Industrial Era Policies These would then need 12 other Policies or advancing to the Industrial Era. Industry (Industrial Era) Industry provides bonuses to empires focused on Gold and Production. Adopting Industry grants: * 15 Gold each time you construct a Building, scaling with Era. * -5% Gold needed for purchases. Each Industry Policy unlocked grants: * -5% Gold needed for purchases. Adopting all Policies in Industry grants: * Unlocks building Big Ben. * +1 happiness for every owned luxury. * Specialists gain +2 Production. * Allows for the purchase of Great Merchants with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Imperialism (Industrial Era) Imperialism enhances your ability to spread your empire through military power, particularly naval (and later air) supremacy. Adopting Imperialism grants: * +1 Movement for naval units and +1 sight for naval combat units. * +5% production towards military units. * Embarked units receive +1 Movement, and Great Generals receive +1 movement. Each Imperialism Policy unlocked grants: * +5% production towards military units Adopting all Policies in Imperialism grants: * Unlocks building the Brandenburg Gate. * Air units start with the Range promotion. * All ocean, coast, and lake tiles gain +1 science and +1 production * Allows for the purchase of Great Admirals with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Rationalism (Industrial Era) Rationalism focuses on maximizing Growth and Science output. Adopting Rationalism grants: * +5 Science and +2 Production from all strategic resources * +5% Science when your empire is Happy. Each Rationalism Policy unlocked grants: * +2% science when your empire is Happy. Adopting all Policies in Rationalism grants: * Unlocks building the Porcelain Tower. * +33% Great Scientist rate in all cities. * +25% Growth in all cities. * Allows for the purchase of Great Scientists with Faith starting in the Industrial Era. Category:Policies